


Hot And Dangerous

by SteelAngel



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Actual plot, M/M, Rough Sex, dirty things involving mutfruit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelAngel/pseuds/SteelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fucking suck at writing things more than three chapters so this is a personal challenge for me and I'll punch myself in the face as hard as I fucking can if I can't keep this going</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking suck at writing things more than three chapters so this is a personal challenge for me and I'll punch myself in the face as hard as I fucking can if I can't keep this going

Soft rain danced on the cracked glass windows of one of the many houses built recently in Sanctuary Hills. It was nearing five in the morning, the first twilight rays seeping across the velvet, radiation stained sky, and coloring the horizon a beautiful vanilla lavender, tinged with green around the dusty clouds. A gentle light spilled in through the windows, illuminating a rough face, belonging to a man fast asleep; dreaming of better days. Xavier Richard Greene was a man of many tastes, and a man whom had many powerful allies. One of these allies, however, was currently asleep as well at the foot of his bed, nose tucked neatly between a pair of cute paws. Dogmeat had taken a loyal shine to the older man, and saw that he needed a friend in these harsh, unforgiving wastes. The dog protected Xavier with his life, greeting him, as well as all his friends, with a wag of his tail and a smile. 

Now that it was starting to get light outside the sturdy and safe house, the animal stirred under the wool blankets, poking his head out enough to survey the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Knowing Xavier, Dogmeat decided to awaken his human friend and get him going for the day early. Quietly creeping out of the bed, the dog passed the armor strewn about the floor and padded over to the head of the bed, where the man's head lay, fast asleep. 

Happy to see his owner, as if he wasn't in the same bed as him all night, Dogmeat let out a quiet whine, wagging his tail and watching as Xavier slowly awoke from the dog's noise. Rubbing his tired, green eyes, he looked at the scruffy dog with a sleepy grin. For once he didn't have any immediate plans, but waking up a bit early never hurt. 

"Hey, boy," Xavier spoke softly, smiling at his dog. "Whatcha doin?"

Almost as an answer, Dogmeat jumped over to the armor and nudged the thick-soled leather boots, tail wagging as he continued to whine. 

"Alright, alright; I'll get up, bossypants." With a grunt, Xavier was sitting upright on the bed, and with another, he had his feet over the side, reaching for his boots. His dog sat patiently and watched him get dressed, buttoning his blue leather coat over a somewhat nice plaid shirt, and tugging on his trousers and boots. He gave a whistle for Dogmeat to follow, stepping out of the small shack and walking out into the chilly morning, trying to stay under the eve of the house as to stay relatively dry. 

Rubbing his hands together for warmth Xavier watched the settlement in it's blissful tranquility. Despite the fingerless gloves his hands were freezing, so he crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his hands in his armpits for warmth. After a few moments of leaning against the side of the shack, watching Sanctuary in its' sleepy morning peace, Xavier heard footsteps approaching, alerting Dogmeat as well, who quickly trotted out of view, only to come running back happily with the one man Xavier had hoped he wouldn't see till later. 

MacCready followed the dog to stand in front of Xavier, a smirk stretched across his lips. 

"Up pretty early this mornin', Richie." The man chuckled, lightly punching Xavier in the shoulder and waiting for a response with critical eyes. Xavier wanted to frown, but simply pouted ever so slightly. 

"It's not Richie, Richard, Rich or Dick to you, Robert. Xavier works just fine, smartass." As much as Xavier admired MacCready, it's not like he had an excuse to send him away, so he decided to change his approach suddenly, something he was notorious for, even if he hated it. "Sleep well?" Perfect.

"S'well as I ever will, thanks to the comfy beds and leak-proof roofs you've built around here. Nice job on that by the by, not very many places around here are able to be this nice; it's a comforting change." MacCready moved to stand underneath the eve of the shack, alongside Xavier who inched a teeny bit back to make room, and sighed, digging in his pocket. He pulled out a small pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, placing it between his teeth. 

"Want one?" He asked Xavier, looking at him from under his hat and voice muffled by the object in his mouth. The other man nodded, and MacCready gave him one and placed the pack back in his pocket. 

Pulling out some matches from his own pocket, Xavier lit up the cigarette and took a drag, exhaling and then offering to use the lit end to light MacCready's. The other man nodded, and soon enough they were just smoking in silence, staring at the dirty rain that soaked the irradiated dirt. After this brief moment of calm, Xavier cleared his throat, catching MacCready's attention with a small, questioning huff. 

"You're not half bad, ya'know?" Xavier said, coughing a bit after taking another drag. He never used to smoke, but ever since he got unthawed in that vault, he couldn't stop. 

"Gee, thanks. I've always wanted to be 'not half bad'!" MacCready joked, grinning a crooked, stained grin at Xavier, whom smiled back with a set of pearly whites, causing the man to lessen his grin in an act of self consciousness. He shook his head and went back to watching the rain. 

"I mean it, man. I thought you were just some guy looking for extra caps to get high on, but you're a pretty good guy, yeah? Don't take no for an answer either, I like it." Xavier sighed, turning to look at the rain as well. "Reminds me of me in different days." 

"What? You used to be a total asshole, begging drifters not to kill you?" MacCready joked carelessly, flicking ash onto the ground and closing his eyes for a second, taking another drag and practically blowing the smoke in Xavier's face. 

"Hey, whatever got me through the week." The man took on a more serious tone, kicking the dirt around with a steel toed boot, trying to convey his sudden loss of charm to MacCready. Kind of a touchy subject, Xavier's past. Always looming over him, but he could never remember why he did all these things that hurt himself, just to have a few "good" moments.

"Dude, don't worry about it. We've all done things we're not proud of." MacCready nudged his friend's shoulder lightly, trying to change the subject frantically by giving Dogmeat a pet on the head, smiling down at the loyal dog. "How's my good boy doin', huh?" 

The dog wagged his tail happily while watching MacCready with an alert expression, barking once happily and stamping the ground lightly with his front paws for emphasis. Grinning down at this cute display, the man gave him another scratch on the head, making sure to get behind the ear this time. 

A small laugh managed to evade Xavier's tight grip on his emotions while watching the two interact, causing MacCready to snap his attention him. Giving a small smile in reassurance, MacCready stopped letting the dog to talk to his friend. 

"You good?" He asked, adjusting his belt leisurely, leaning against the side of the house, listening to the rain. Xavier nodded, sticking his hands in the pockets of his padded blue coat. It was nice to just relax every now and then, so he did. Leaning against the house too, Xavier closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

After a few moments of silence, MacCready cleared his throat, gently nudging the almost asleep Xavier.

"Hey, boss, you awake?" 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Just wonderin'." This caused Xavier to look at MacCready, opening his eyes and giving a slightly confused expression. Instead of saying anything though, he yawned, stretching underneath the eve. 

"I should probably get moving, but damn am I tired."

"So go back to bed, dude. You deserve it, after all." 

Xavier shook his head after another brief moment of quiet, the rain starting to pick up a bit. If he went back to bed, there was no telling when he'd get up again. Better to shake off the feelings of exhaustion with a bit of whiskey or some target practice than just go back to bed. 

"Hey... Boss?" Oh, what was it now?

"Yeah?" Xavier kept his tolerant stance, knowing that if he tried, MacCready could probably redeem himself after being rather pesky this morning.

"Wanna go for a walk?"


	2. River

A few minutes lapsed by, MacCready watching eagerly for Xavier's response. The man finally smiled with heavy eyes at his gun for hire and nodded. A walk would be nice, despite the rain, and it'd be better than just standing around like idiots. Relieved, MacCready dropped the cigarette butt to the soil and stamped it out with the toe of his boot, shoving his hands restlessly into his pockets as he watched Xavier do the same, but with what seemed like grace. For such a charmer, the older man seemed very wise, almost superior. This might have derived from the fact that he singlehandedly took down a motherfucking Deathclaw wearing a suit of power armor, all of which occurring hours after he was unfrozen from a docile life. 

MacCready shook the feelings of awe towards the other man and nodded towards the road that lead out of Sanctuary; the only road out of Sanctuary. This 'initiated' their walk, Xavier taking the lead as he passed by the houses he'd built on empty lots, that is, after clearing out the existing ones that of which were barely structurally sound. Xavier greeted all his companions as he passed them, waving at Nick, shooting finger guns at Piper, and giving Danse a high five, something the man regretted due to the power armor. All the while, MacCready watched each interaction with curiosity, and in all honesty, he was a little jealous. Xavier never once gave him a high five or even a simple wave. Either a nod or a grunt, and that was it. Perhaps it was because they hadn't had a connection yet, even after months of traveling together. Maybe Xavier just didn't like him, which for some reason truly upset MacCready. Once clear of earshot from anyone in Sanctuary, the talk begins. 

"Do you not like me or somethin'?" MacCready inquires, trying not to sound over the top, because he was honestly really nervous about asking questions like this, to anyone. He felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing a momentary frown flash across Xavier's lips, and then he almost thought it stopped when the man turned and smiled right at him. 

"Of course I like you, dumbass. I don't show it like our friend here," A simple nod to Dogmeat was administered for effect. "But I don't necessarily 'not like you', alright?" Confusing, a bit. Compelling, eh, sure. MacCready bought it, so that's all that matters. 

"Oh, yeah. Alright." Another awkward silence, and once again MacCready broke it. "Ya'know you're like, freakin' awesome, yeah?" 

"I am?" The corners of Xavier's mouth threaten to turn up into a cheesy grin, but he restrains himself for now, curiously watching MacCready as they walk through the barren, dry trees. 

"Yeah! Dude, you take out super mutants like a beast, and heck, that Mirelurk Queen at The Castle? I was more afraid of you in that power armor than the 50 foot crab." Flashing his stained teeth in a crooked grin, MacCready beamed up at Xavier, whom seemed to tower over him. The man in question struggled to keep a straight face, eventually caved, and returned the gesture with an almost perfect grin, only just now starting to yellow. 

"If I'd known you'd be staring at me during that fight, I'd've worn somethin' a lil nicer." With a laugh from both, in all honesty, Xavier felt very flattered, and decided to express this feeling. "Really, I guess that means a lot." Mediocre response at best, but it was early. Maybe later he could say something with a little more meaning. 

The third silence killed the mood as leaves crunched lightly and steadily under their boots, and none of them jumped to pick up another conversation. Coming up to a rather clear looking river, with what seemed like actual water and not just mirelurk goop, Xavier stopped and sighed. It wasn't every day you could find the perfect swimming spot. 

Dropping his coat on a rock, confusing MacCready to no end, the man began to undress, causing an immediate flush to the sniper's cheeks and ears. 

"What're you... Doing?" Trying not to gawk as the shirt came off, he couldn't help but watch Xavier's bony fingers tug at the belt around his waist. 

"Takin' a swim! C'mon, then! It seems pretty safe t' me." Xavier grinned brightly in the early morning sun, the air had already started to warm up. Out here it always seemed to be summer if it wasn't complete winter. An atom bomb sure can ruin seasons, as well as countless other things. MacCready had no idea how old Xavier was; before the war that is, since the man is over 200 years by now, but however old he was, he was looking pretty good for his age. Maybe it was the grey hair that made him seem old, but the rest of him seemed in pretty good shape. 

Taking off his layers as well, trying to catch up, MacCready looked up from his boots to see Xavier already in the water, looking pretty happy with himself. Thing is, he couldn't tell if he'd stripped bare, or left something on. Standing in just his underwear and hat, MacCready tried to peek through the lapping waves. 

"Lookin' for somethin'?" Xavier inquired slyly before wading to the somewhat shallows and standing up on the sandy riverbed. The flush turned into a deep red overall feeling. I guess strip bare, MacCready thought as a distraction, and tossed his hat to the side, fingers around the waistband of his briefs. By the look on Xavier's face, he knew the man saw his expressions. Worst of all, if MacCready popped a gay boner now, for his fucking boss of all people, there would be no way to hide it. 

Grumbling quietly, he slipped out of his underwear and made his way to the water, trying not to stare at his friend's junk on the way down. Xavier had no problem staring; However, he kept his cool, collected looks, and waded backwards, gliding through the gently moving, but not stagnant, water. 

"Havin' fun yet?" He asked, splashing a bit of water at MacCready with a shit eating grin. The tension made him want to scream, but it's not like he could do anything if the other man was in denial. 

"Where's Dogmeat?" MacCready asked, wiping water from his face and desperately trying to change the subject. 

"Told 'im to beat it a while ago, you didn' hear me?" 

"Guess not." Gazing up at the trees that seemed to tower to the clouds, MacCready became lost in the moment, and didn't even notice Xavier's hand on his back... At least at first. "Whoa, what're you doing?"

A grin fit for a scoundrel inched across Xavier's lips, water droplets clinging to his mustache. 

"You look so cute, you know that? All flustered..." Green eyes trailed from his face and downwards, wading even closer to MacCready all the while still smiling. Xavier could see the other man's cheeks reddening still. How much was this kid gonna blush? It was honestly funny now. 

"F-flustered? It's just hot out, alright. I think I might have a fever too, I don't know!" 

"Alright, calm down!" Xavier let his hand slip to the man's shoulder, giving a modified hug before removing contact completely. "You can relax, I won't be all over you anymore if you don't want it." A charming wink, and the man swam in a lazy circle around MacCready.

Another awkward silence came and passed as both calmed their constantly alert nerves, regaining what was considered self control. MacCready rubbed his face absently, watching Xavier swimming off to the rocks, probably so he could hoist himself up and watch from afar. 

"Where ya goin'?" He queried, more of a rhetorical question, but still. MacCready knew where Xavier was going, but he needed an ice breaker of sorts. Just before the other man could answer, already up on the rocks, his ears picked up rustling in the bushes. Crouching, yet making sure whatever hung didn't touch the ground, Xavier turned everything towards where he heard the noise. To his relief, what stepped through was not much of a threat. 

"Didn't think I'd see you too stark and wet out here, at least until I saw it somewhere in Sanctuary first." That voice. Deacon. 

"Dude, you scared me!" Xavier exclaimed, standing up and grinning with hands on his hips. Water still dropped from his bare body, MacCready getting the full view from the back. 

"Sorry to ruin your little... Whatever this is. Preston said to get you, so I did." A charming smile. Who wasn't charming around here?

"How'd you find us? I thought we...--"

"Remember who else followed you?" Deacon pointed at Dogmeat as he spoke; Xavier hadn't even seen the dog approach. He seemed to be happy to see his owner, regardless of his absence of clothes. 

"Boy, I told you to forget about this place!" The man joked with his dog, giving him lots of pets and scratches behind the ear as he bent down to greet him. Deacon watched, still smiling. "I suppose I should get dressed then." Xavier finally said, still petting his dog.

"I mean, no ones stopping you from running around Sanctuary Hills butt-naked, but no one is asking for it either." 

Nodding, Xavier waved over MacCready, whom was just out of earshot, and filled him in on the current events, tugging on his trousers as he spoke. So many layers! 

"So much for a relaxing morning." Macready laughed as he buckled his belt, reaching for his boots.

"Yeah... So much for that." Xavier didn't say anything else as they got dressed, or anything else while they walked back to Sanctuary; However, he did say something when he got to where Preston was standing, looking impatient as ever. Such was: 

"What is it now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I already wanna give up but I'm gonna persevere till at least chapter ten lmao (@ineedymaccready get ready for it in the next chapter/ch 4)


	3. Tough Work

Preston Garvey is probably Xavier's favorite man to travel with because he's got great aim, doesn't pick fights that are completely avoidable, and is just an honest to God good guy. Not necessarily a goody-two-shoes, and not a rebel, he's always fun to bring on missions where accuracy is key. However, in this moment, Xavier wished Preston wasn't such a good friend. Grumbling as he waited for a response, he could see the sweat beading on the other man's forehead and backed off a bit, trying not to look so angry. 

"Well, General," Extra emphasis on Xavier's title, probably because he's been waiting for quite a bit out in the sweltering wasteland sun. "There's been a mishap at The Castle." Oh god, that didn't sound good. 

"A mishap? What do ya-- Are those fuckin' mirelurks back? Because if they are I'm gonna give 'em hell, again, an' they better know by now who ya do an' don't fuck with alright--"

"No, no! Nothing like that at all," Preston interrupted, trying to ease Xavier's sudden burst of personality. Mirelurks and Deathclaws, the only things that really got the man's blood pumping. "It's raiders, maybe Gunners I think, I don't know. They killed two of our best men, and even now the turrets are struggling to keep them at bay. I just got word an hour ago, so there's probably still time."

"Wait, wait, Gunners? Those shitheads won't last two minutes more! C'mon, Mac, we've got shit t' take care of." With a grunt, Xavier pushed past Preston and jogged in the direction of The Castle. If they moved quick, it wouldn't take too awfully long to get there, but hurrying was key. By the time Xavier and MacCready arrive at the fight, who knows how many untrained Minutemen will be left. 

Stopping once to eat a quick snack: Deathclaw jerky, Xavier decided now was a good a time as any to get some small talk going. 

"So, whaddya do when I'm not luggin' ya around, huh? Never see ya sittin' in Sanctuary, or the job I assigned you." The man waited patiently for MacCready to respond, taking a bite of jerky and a swig of something brown; probably whiskey. 

"Oh ya know... Just, stuff." Voice quiet, but clear, MacCready tried not to make eye contact with the man tearing meat apart with his bare hands, focusing on a cut on the back of his own hand. God, his hands were dirty, both of them never had the time to wash much. 

"Stuff? Sounds real fun..." Giving the man a skeptic's glare, Xavier grunted as he slapped MacCready on the back. "You gonna tell me or do I gotta guess." More of a statement then a question, the man started to dig around in his pack, searching for something while MacCready slowly spoke, being careful with his words. 

"I just, ya know, hang out here and there, get a drink, relax. You should try it sometime, maybe you wouldn't have as many wrinkles."

"First of all, they aren't wrinkles they're crinkles, and second, I do relax! It's called, chillin' and killin', makin' a pile of bodies with no worries! Just, run into some newbie raiders that are givin' some weak ass settlement a rustle, and give em' all ya got. Quite therapeutic, should try it next time ya wanna 'relax'." Grinning widely, he'd fished out a scary looking hook and was holding it in his hands, his fingers rubbing across it's smooth curve. 

Rolling his eyes, MacCready nodded, not wanting to argue. "What's that?" Pointing to the object, the man leaned it to get a closer look, only to snap back when Xavier brought it up to his face. 

"It's a hook, dummy. Made for big, BIG fish. Don't do any fishin' tho, too much work. Pretty neat though, yeah?" Once Xavier saw another nod, he put it back as well as the food, but not before offering some to his friend, whom declined. "Your loss mate, it may be a bit dry but it's damn good." With another smile, he stood up and made sure all his gear was fastened well before they continued their paced jog to the Castle. Just halfway there they took another break, shorter, and by the time they reached the walls the fighting was audible. 

"How many do ya think are in there?" MacCready hissed, crouched in the brush with the other man, whom smeared dirt across their faces to better hide them. He saw Xavier shrug and sighed, pulling out his sniper rifle and making sure he had enough bullets loaded. Xavier took out his signature Institute automatic pistol, modded to all hell, and they both got ready. 

"I'm gonna charge in, alright? Cover me." And with that, Xavier left the safety of the bushes and began firing wildly yet precisely at the enemies before him, feeling bullets bounce off the metal plating he'd put on during their last break, thanking himself mentally for bringing it. Just like he said before, a pile of bodies, not a single drop of sweat; However, these weren't just raiders, they were Gunners, just like Preston suspected, and they weren't stupid. Feeling a sharp pain in his calf, Xavier knew what had happened. Without protection on his left leg, a Gunner had seen this opportunity and shot him in his Achilles... Calf. MacCready watched him go down and cursed under his breath, sniping the Gunner who took the shot and rushing out of the bushes after him, yelling at the minutemen whom were still alive to keep pushing forward, as there weren't too many Gunners left. 

Shaking his head furiously, Xavier blindly dug in his pack for a stimpak, blood seeping from the wound through the hole in his trousers. He could see MacCready doing the same and saw he'd found one first, carefully injecting it near the wound. An instant numbing was applied to the pain and he could see the gel inside the syringe working almost immediately. It would hurt like hell, but he'd be able to keep fighting until they got to some place with real medical supplies. Shaky but still strong, Xavier stood and began stumbling back towards where he saw the last Gunners run away, chased by the Minutemen. Luckily there were no thugs left, but luck was never on their side. Stepping past one of the huge stone walls he could see two of their men down and three Gunners left. Kneeling to get a steady aim and to ease the pain off his leg, Xavier took a few shots, wounding two gunners while MacCready took the final shots. The last one fell to the Minutemen still alive, whom cheered upon seeing all the thugs eliminated. 

"Tough work, but it pays good." Xavier grumbled to himself as he stood back up, feeling the sharp pain in his calf once again, somewhat numbed. "Got a doctor 'ere?" He looked to one of the men that helped them, and they all shrugged. 

"We just got here, sorry." 

Of course. Walking back inside, Xavier managed to locate a doctor outside the Castle, just down the road. It'd be a long walk with an injured leg, but luckily MacCready lent a hand; or, a shoulder, to lean on.

"You sure had me worried, man." The sniper spoke up after a while of walking in silence, and Xavier simply shook his head lightly.

"I'm fine, just a scrape is all, really." Sure, this wasn't a scrape at all, but he liked to take wounds lightly just for the sake of things. A mortal wound would be a simple scratch to him, and likewise if it was the death of him, then so be it. Death was all around him, so there was no need to fear it. 

"You really should put some armor on that leg. I'm sure Preston'll pay you enough to buy a piece, and even so you can always make some stuff from all that crap we got piled up in sanctuary." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get on it as soon as I get patched up, alright?" And with that they remained silent until they arrived at the small settlement and went to see the local doctor, whom gave Xavier a similar lecture about buying armor for his exposed leg. 

By the time the two arrived back at Sanctuary, it was beginning to get dark. They reported back to Preston, who seemed relieved that the crisis had been resolved, considering he couldn't bring himself to go there himself, and paid them respectively. Once again, tough work, but it pays good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but here it is, Chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll add more chapters + I promise it'll get steamy eventually just hold onto ur nuts @y'all


End file.
